And So I Stare At You While You Eat
by thebluegirl125
Summary: Simply put, Tony likes to stare at Loki while he eats one of the most expensive meals in New York.


Tony Stark gets fascinated with a lot of things.

Ever since he was young he was curious and loved to know how things worked inside and outside. As a three year old, he disassembled his toy cars and waited for his numerous maids to place them back together, enjoying the knowledge of its motor and controls _and _the maid's disgruntled expression, trying but failing to put the wheels back on.

Without fail, Tony was interested in a lot of things. Call it unecessary or simply immature, but without his unparalleled curiosity, the world wouldn't have its Iron Man.

But the genius himself never expected to be interested in how the love of his life ate.

Sure, his significant other used to be an all-out psycopath and mass murderer. Sure, he used to be utterly delusional and downright lethal. So he was a newly rehabilitated member of the Avengers _and _an Asgardian prince _and _god. That's pretty reasonable.

But _still_.

Eating to Tony Stark was as natural as breathing which is why it wasn't hard to ignore the way people ate.

The universe makes its exceptions.

It was a bright and sunny midday and Tony had some free time on his hands. Coincidentally, the god had some free time too. The chance was presented, and all Tony had to do was dial up a number and make reservations. Yes, the unusual duo went out on a date to one of the finest restaurants in New York.

And damn, Tony couldn't stop _staring_.

The god truly ate like a prince. His brother Thor ate like a cannibal. All muching and chewing and loud laughter. Heaven knows how many times Happy had to scrub sauce leftovers on the tablecloth before bringing them to the washing machines. Sometimes, Happy got too fed up with Thor's sauce drips that he made someone less important do it for him. The Avengers -who now lived in the newly named Avengers Tower- were a dysfunctional and messy bunch but they're eating habits never got as outstanding as Thor's.

Anyway, back to Loki.

Loki had refined tastes and was graceful in everything. Sometimes, even in battle. It was easy to focus on his swan-like movements rather than his iron-grip hands closing in on your throat. It was a fact. His grace extended to mealtimes, apparently.

Long fingers held the handles of the knife and fork elegantly. Everyone knows it's good manners to cut only portions of your meat, but people rarely remembered them. With Loki, it was like routine. It probably is. He sat straight and relaxed, his elbows never touching the table. He spears the meat with the fork gently and places it in his mouth, his teeth poking out and nibbling at the edge and then taking the whole pieces. His lips quirk up slightly. Tony smirked. He knew that this restaurant would somehow pass Loki's high standards.

Loki is polite when he eats. He doesn't chew with his mouth open and talks when he's eating, something that Thor seriously needed to learn. Once he's finished swallowing the morsel of meat, he places the silverware down and swift fingers hook underneath the wine glass, the stem in beween his middle finger and his index finger. He brings the edge to his lips and sips.

Tony is still staring.

"You have been staring at me since you've finished your meal, Anthony. Is there something in between my teeth?"

Tony was shaken out of his reverie. He cleared his throat and said, "Nope. Your pearly whites are still unbelievably pearly."

Loki raises a thin eyebrow. He was in the process of cutting meat when he stopped midway and said, "So why was your gaze lingering longer than necessary?"

"I discovered that watching you eat is actually entertaining."

"_Why?" _Loki sounds incredulous.

Tony grins and says "You eat like the Queen of England. All dainty and pristine. It's hard not to stare. Especially when you're considered as one of SHIELD's most prized lapdogs."

"Lapdog," Loki said, his expression saying, _if you weren't my snuggle-buddy I would sever your throat_.

Tony swallowed. He said "Moving on. You handle the silverware like they're newborn babies. You don't eat like Thor -who's all viking-like and messy and pretty much how he does on the battlefield. It's fascinating."

"Well, if it makes you joyful, then I allow you to stare at me while I eat."

And so Tony nodded curtly, making a gesture that said _proceed _and Loki laughed.

"Wait until dessert Anthony, _then _certainly you'll get your fill of my eating habits. Maybe even a little extra something." The god smiled mischieviously.

Little did Tony know that ettiquette and manners no longer really mattered when chocolate was within Loki's sight.

**End **


End file.
